He Will Rise Again
by FinalFantasyObsessive
Summary: What will happen next series? Will Lord Hal rise once more? Kind of Cutler x Hal


Disclaimer: I do not own Being Human or any of it's characters or plots. Enjoy! =D

* * *

He Will Rise Again

"_I give you a choice; live or die."_

They say everyone is afraid of death, afraid to leave all they have done in life and exit this world of suffering. I was no exception. I chose to live, but what life was it? Full of blood and death. Leo once said that I was scared of the shadow of death that stalked us all, I laughed at him, back then I wasn't afraid of anything, everything was afraid of me. But I am afraid. Afraid of the man I would become.

"Let me go you fucking hound!" I yelled once more trying to gain freedom from this infernal chair. It had been over a week since Annie had defeated the Old Ones and passed on, over a week since I had tasted that bitter sweet liquid. I stopped struggling lapsing back into the 'good' Hal. "God, I'm sorry Tom."

"It's alrigh', but Christ you're like…Jackal an' 'yde." He sighed sitting down on the couch we would sit on to watch the Antiques Road show. The days when it was Tom, Annie, Eve and I when nothing was too complicated, no Old Ones to destroy us.

"It is Jekyll and Hyde you absolute imbecile!" I yelled renewing my struggle once more even though I knew it was futile. Tom had been raised to kill vampires; keeping one captive was child's play. He sighed again switching on the television to drown out all my insults. "Where's Alex?"

He ignored me, he had every right to. I was being a complete and utter jerk, if someone insulted me constantly…well they wouldn't have a head, but that was beside the point. It infuriated me; I had never been ignored in over five hundred years. No one ignored Lord Hal!

"Don't ignore me, you fucking Neanderthal!" I hissed my fangs sharpened as my anger took control, my eyes turning black. I wasn't in control anymore. Fifty years down the drain in one gulp of blood, it was all Cutler's doing and now he was gone, the only one that I trusted. My protégé…my friend was gone as quickly as he returned.

"Righ', Regus is back in town, I'm going to see 'im and Michaela." Tom stated as he shook his head turning off the TV. He stood up walking over to the bar grabbing his set of keys and his coat. "I'll see you later, Alex should be back soon."

"Don't you fucking leave me here!" I shouted my voice cracking from all the yelling I had been doing for the numerous times they tied me to this damn chair. He ignored me once more slamming the door shut as he went. He hadn't given up hope that I could change again, I on the other hand knew it was too late. I sat there for what seemed like hours, I began to doze off.

"_Hal, what have you done?" a familiar voice asked, I looked around no longer was I in Barry but I was back in Southend, back at Leo's barber shop, home. "I'm disappointed Hal."  
_

"_Leo…" I whispered looking up at my old friend; there was no smile on his face, no happiness at seeing me. "Leo, I'm so sorry." I collapsed sobbing at his feet, how could I betray the man who had devoted his life to saving mine._

"_I'm ashamed." He stated turning and fading into light, I put my head in my hands sobbing at the loss of my friend. Footsteps echoed I looked up hoping it was Leo, but it wasn't the scene had changed bringing me back to Honolulu. Annie stood before me anger flaring in her pretty blue eyes._

"_I knew I couldn't trust you Hal." She hissed I cowered away from her, in this state she was able to destroy Mr Snow. "We were better off without you!"_

_"I'm sorry Annie, I didn't mean for any of this." I whispered trembling as she began to laugh manically as she walked further into the room. _

"_This was your plan all along." She accused pointing a finger at me. "You'll pay for this Lord Hal."_

"_No, please Annie I didn't want this to happen." I sobbed as everything turned black._

"Hal, wake up. Come on Hal." A voice said urgency set in their tone; a hand shook my shoulder breaking my slumber. That voice was familiar; it wasn't Tom nor was it Alex, I just couldn't place it but it was a voice I had heard times before. I tried to bring my hands to my eyes but failed in doing so as I remembered I was tied to this blasted thing. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

"Who?" I murmured blinking at the figure who was busy untying me, but instead of their face I could only see the top of his brown hair. "Cutler…but how?"

"Later, now come on." He said as we left the B&B, I looked back as a last goodbye to the life I lead and the people who I called friends. Eventually we drove away in his car, I would have suggested Leo's but that wouldn't have been right.

"How are you alive? They told me you were dead." I asked astounded by the mere presence of my friend, someone I never thought I would miss.

"That's what they wanted you to believe, they didn't want you to leave their side. They kept you like a caged animal." He stated as we arrived at his home a small apartment block. "The stake never went through my heart."

"I'm glad; I thought I had lost you my friend." I sighed sitting down on the couch. He joined me giving me a glass filled with the smooth red blood I had been craving

"I'm glad to still be here and together we can become history makers!" he said clinking his glass against mine.

"We already are." I said as we both laughed, the world would soon be ours.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hope you enjoyed! =D


End file.
